Red Death Wishes
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: He is called freak when he is singled out and the red filters through and payback is due


Red Death Wishes

A/N: i don't own The Red, Cody Rhodes,Randy Orton or any other WWE realated character. Its a very angsty story so don't like don't read its as simple as that enjoy!

**They say freak**

**when your singled out**

**The red, filters through **

I was never the type to speak up for myself, i was quiet and secretly wished to be friends with everyone. I was different and treated that way people could care less about the damage it would do to me later on. It started with petty comments on how fat my dad was and progressed into being shoved into lockers. But it didn't end there. "You know your a real freak Runnels." Randy said as he walked into the boys locker room."Randy i don't want trouble okay i want to hit the showers and go home," i said trying to brush past him but he wouldn't allow it. I felt him tracing his hand down my chest," But i like that," he whispered in my ear before licking the shell of my ear. "Randy i-', i started to get nervous as he pushed me to floor and snatched my towel off," your so perfect i've always wanted you and now is the perfect chance oh i'm gonna have you weather you like it or not. Now this'll all go easy if you just be quiet." Randy said to me with a lustful look in his soulless eyes and i plead," What p-please Randy i'll do whatever you want just don't do this to me pl,"."Shut up bitch and turn around or i'll make you," he got in my face and screamed ," No," i bellowed and punched him in is face.

I tried to run but my legs didn't move fast enough and i found myself on the floor getting the life beat out of me. When the brutal beating was over Randy kissed my bloody face and said," your so sexy when you bleed and you taste so sweet." With what was left of my energy i tried to plead but i was in so much pain i just couldn't. I struggled and swarmed to get out of his grasp as he took my legs over his shoulder and unwrapped his towel. Tears danced inside my eye sockets i plead once more but my plea was met with his blood wrenching thrust. I screamed out and cried but he just wouldn't stop he kept going. He got off on my painand just thrusted harder and deeper inside me. It seemed like forever before he was done and when he was he kissed me once more and took my member in his sweaty hands and jerked away. I felt so ashamed because it felt good to me but all i could do was lay there on the floor and let it happen.

Hours after Randy had left me on the floor for dead i heard my phone go off more time than i could've counted. I forced my battered and bruised body to raise from the cold floor got my clothes on and limped home. I never noticed how late it had been all i knew was that i wanted to get home to my bed. When i finally did get home my mothers was on the porch pacing back and forth," Mom ," i called her name as i approached the stairs and fell to the ground," oh my god Dusty, Cody can you hear me baby ,Dusty", I heard my mother scream out but i was to tired to answer her calls. My father ran out of the house and he also came to my aid , "My son oh god who did this to you," My dad sobbed and pulled his cell out to call the police. Sooner than later i was in a hospital bed my mom ,brother and sister by my dad was in the hall getting news from the doctor, my mom and sister sat waiting for results with tears in their eyes, my brother sat beside my bed squeezed my hand and whispered that it'd all be okay. My father came into the room and gave my family the news that i'd been beaten and raped my mom just broke into a million pieces right before my eyes.

**So lay down**

**the threat is real**

The days following my brutal attack i didn't go back to school not because i was afraid not because i was still hurt but because i wanted time to think. I never left my room within those days i hadn't ate either. My only focus was the hate that was boiling inside me i felt like a different person and i was different. I'd had enough and i'd finally been push to the point of no return.

**When his sight**

**goes red again**

I spent my time watching, i'd sit out on my front porch and watched and he knew i was watching. Stalking and patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

**Seeing red again**

**seeing red again **

In my days of watching him i found that both his parent work night shifts and that he'd be alone between nine and twelve midnight and that was perfect timing. All that ran through my mind when i saw he'd actually had the balls to step onto my porch and pretend like he didn't know what happened, was the pain i felt that day. He spoke to my mom and said," i heard about what happened its a real tradety my mother turned her and he flashed a wicked smile my was it.

**This change he **

**won't contain slip**

**away to clear your**

**mind**

I ran to him and attacked.I couldn't control myself anymore i wanted to hurt him i wanted him to feel my pain. My mother tried to pull me off of him but was unsuccessful and called on my father. My father emerged from the house and tugged me away from the bastard. "Cody what is wrong with you boy," my father questioned and i just gave my father a look of disbelief and ran to my bedroom.

**When asked who **

**made it show **

**the truth he**

**gives into most**

The monster inside of me had finally been unleashed. When i got to my room i ripped all my posters off the wall and i threw things. When i finally came to a mirror and saw my was gone the thing i saw in the mirror wasn't a person and sure as hell wasn't who i use to be. This thing wanted blood and nothing would stop him from getting it. I would never be myself and that was what added more fuel to the deadly fire brewing inside me. It was time.

**So lay down**

**the threat is**

**real when his**

**sight goes red **

**again.**

That night have a doubt in my mind that i wanted him dead but the question was how. My blood was running hot through my veins and i could feel my heart banging inside my chest. I waited until my mother and father went to bed, and after what seemed like hours of waiting they'd went into their bedroom. I remember going into my fathers office where i scanned it for his nine millimeter which i finally found when i discorved a secret box under his krio. Then broke into his krio which held all of the knives he'd collected. I took his tribal knife and got pen and paper and wrote a letter to my family.I quickly made my way over to Randy's house and picked the locks. I could almosttaste the revenge and god did it taste good.I crept through the lower level of the three story home and there was no sign of Randy**. **So he had to be in his bed room, i stalked ever so quietly up stairs and heard the shower running this was going to be fun.I crept into the bathroom and i could hear my heart beating inside my chest all the waiting and calculating was paying off and Randy was due.

**So lay down **

When i'd heard the water stop running i hid behind the bathroom door. He stepped out of the shower and had no idea of the fate that awaited him.

**The threat is **

**real when his**

**sight goes red**

**again**

"So you thought you were gonna get away with what you did to me," i spoke with a strained voice from behind the door. "What the hell who's there," He said trying to be cocky," Oh i know you haven't forgot," i said getting angry with the fact that he was acting so brand new. "Look Runnels if you don't wanna get the shit bea-," was all he could get out before knocked him to the floor causing him to hit his head on the back of the tub. I tied him to his bed and taped his mouth so didn't have to hear him speak.

**So lay down**

When he did open his eyes i was tracing along his body with my knife. "oh look the faggot is awake,' i said as he started to scarm. I ripped the tape off his mouth just for the enjoyment of it and he spoke,"you little bitch i'll kill you i'll-" and i cut him off pure sadistic rage in my voice," Oh yeah you already did that, i hate you you son of bitch." I planted the knife in his upper thy and he screamed out in pain and pleaded ,"please don't do this don't kill me please".

**The threat is **

**real when his**

**sight goes red**

**again**

"Shut up all these years you've hit me pushed me around called all types of bitches faggots and it was you. You were the faggot you were the freak not me." I yelled tears spilling from my eyes i could see that Randy was crying as well and that pissed me off even more. I punched him over and over i punched him until i couldn't breath.My blood was boiling and i was done talking it was time to finish what i started**.**

**So lay down**

**The threat is**

**real**

I pulled the knife out of his thy and said," you deserve to rot i hell for what you did to me and i'll see to it that you take an early trip." He cried and tried to speak but i just put more tape over his mouth. And i could hear the screams, i could hear his moans from the day he raped me it played over and over in my head. I'd completely snapped and claimed his life.

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

"Bleed,"

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again **

"Bleed,"

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

"Bleed, bitch bleed". I screamed as i stabbed Randy in his heart over thirteen times. I was a monster and my life had been deemed over with the fist stab i planted. But i didn't care and by the time i was finished i found no purpose in being alive anymore.

**Seeing red again**

**Seeing red again**

I was empty , i felt wet warmth roll down my cheek as i pulled the gun from the back of my jeans. I said," tonight Randall Orton and Cody Garrett Runnels die... i'm seeing red again seeing red again." I said just before i shot myself in the mourning Randy's parent discovered our bodied and called the police.The police notified my parents that i was pronounced dead on the seen.

**They say freak**

**when your singled**

**out**

After the funeral my mother was distraught and sister was as well. My father had never been so depressed in his life. A couple days after the funeral my father went into his office to vent and found my letter that read.

_**Mom and Dad i'm so sorry to put you guys**_

_**through this but if your reading this you guys**_

_**will never see me again and i want you guys to know**_

_**that i always loved all of you. Please tell**_

_**Dakota that i love her so very much and tell**_

_**Dustin he was the best big brother a kid could**_

_**ever ask for. And Kristin you will be the best**_

_**cheerleader/CEO the world has ever **_

_**and all i love you guys so much and words could**_

_**never explain how thankful i am for such a**_

_**caring family. Sadly theirs more Randy Orton**_

_**was the one who raped and beat me and that**_

_**is why i did what did. If ever you have questions**_

_**about why there's your answer. From Coddles**_

_**i love all of you.**_

Dusty read the letter and let out muffled sobs and ripped the letter up and took a picture of me and kissed it and said, "i'm so sorry son i loved you more than life itself and you've been taken away from me. My boy my Cody i promise we'll see each other again."

**The red filters through**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it review. I know the story was sadistic but i thought i did a good job and if there are any mistakes you guys feel free to let know. Thanks**


End file.
